Ouvre les yeux !
by Phloeme
Summary: Song fic. Un énième combat entre Naruto et Sasuke. Ou la résultante de "Tiens, ça veut dire quoi ces paroles? Oh! Mais ça leur va trop bien à ces deux-là!"


**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La chanson _Augen Auf!_ appartient au groupe Oomph! que je conseille. ^^

**Personnages** : Surtout Naruto et Sasuke. Mais on a aussi Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sai et Kyûbi qui se sont invités.

**Bêta:** Norellenilia.

**Note**: Ma première vrai song fic. ^^ Donc en **gras** les paroles en allemand et en normal, les échanges entre les presonnages

* * *

**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_

Naruto-baka, Tu ne sais rien, et pourtant, tu veux m'aider.  
Naruto-baka, tu ne comprends rien à ma famille, aux Uchiwa. Et pourtant tu te dis mon frère.  
Naruto-baka, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu ne connais même pas tes propres secrets, alors pourquoi tu veux m'aider à m'en sortir avec les miens ?

**Wieder lieg ich auf der Lauer,**_  
_**Denn wir spielen unser Spiel**_  
_**Wieder wart ich an der Mauer**_  
_

Nous sommes encore aux aguets.  
Nous jouons au chat et à la souris depuis si longtemps.  
Nous nous courons après depuis plus de trois ans, et on va encore continuer pendant longtemps.

**Wieder**** steh ich kurz vorm Ziel**_  
_**Und ich höre deinen Atem**_  
_**Und ich rieche deine Angst**_  
_

Sasuke-kun, je suis si proche de toi.  
Sasuke-kun, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir. Je crois toujours en toi.  
Saskuke-kun, nous serons ensemble comme avant. N'aie pas peur

**Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten,**_  
_**Denn ich weiss was du verlangst**_  
_

Naruto-baka ! Il faut que je parte !  
Naruto-baka, je dois te détruire car tu es mon passé et mon présent. Mais je refuse que tu sois mon avenir.  
Naruto-baka, je n'ai pas d'avenir, car tu existes et nous disparaitrons en même temps que notre passé et notre présent.

**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**  
**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_

Sasuke-kun, tu as des secrets, je le sais.  
Sasuke-kun, je peux t'aider.  
Sasuke-kun, reviens.

**Eins****... zwei... drei... vier... fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, ZEHN !**_  
_

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_**Augen Auf ich komme**  
**Augen Auf ich komme**  
**Aufgepasst ich komme**_  
_**Zeig dich nicht**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux Naruto-baka, je ne peux pas te suivre.  
Ouvre les yeux, Sasuke, on peut t'aider.  
Attention Naruto-baka, j'arrive pour te tuer.  
Attention Sasuke-kun, je suis là pour t'aider.

**Ständig**** ruf ich deinen Namen**_  
_**Ständig such ich dein gesicht**_  
_**Wenn ich dich dann endlich habe,**_  
_**Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht**_  
_

Oh oui, Naruto-baka, je scande ton nom ! Tout le temps !  
Naruto-baka, tu es ma cible préférée, sur laquelle je m'entraîne avec mes armes.  
Et quand, enfin, on se voit, Naruto-baka, nous parlons. Action ou Vérité ? Dis-moi encore un de tes discours, ou je t'attaque.

**Eckstein**** Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_

Notre relation de haine doit continuer.  
Nous sommes ainsi. Si nous arrêtons, alors notre monde s'arrêtera aussi.  
Nous devons continuer, en secret, ça détruira notre vie sinon.

**Eins.****.. zwei... drei... vier... fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, ZEHN !**_  
_

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_

Sasuke-kun, ouvre les yeux, par pitié. Reviens vers nous. Quitte cette haine qui te ronge.

**Augen**** Auf ich komme**_  
_**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_**Aufgepasst ich komme**_  
_**Zeig dich nicht  
****Versteck dich**_  
_

Naruto-baka, ouvre les yeux. Je ne peux revenir. Je suis allé trop loin. Tout est différent maintenant.  
Naruto-baka, je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute.  
Naruto-baka, tout sera fini si tu ne te cache pas.

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_**Versteck dich**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux ! Et faisons attention, nous nous retrouvons encore face-à-face.  
Qu'allons-nous faire quand tout sera fini ? Car nous savons tous les deux que tout finira dans le sang.

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_**Versteck dich**  
**Aufgepasst ich komme**_  
_**Zeig dich nicht**_  
_

J'arrive Sasuke-kun !  
J'arrive pour te sauver !  
Mais... pourra-t-on avoir une vie normale après ?  
Cache toi Sasuke-kun ! Je veux te pourchasser encore longtemps

**Eins... zwei... drei... vier... Eckstein - Alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_

Un, deux, trois, quatre ! Te voilà Naruto-baka ! Tu me cherches encore mais moi je te vois !

**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_**Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein**_  
_

Nous profitons de la fumée pour nous cacher. Tout doit être secret, personne ne doit savoir.  
Encore un combat où il n'y a que nous deux.  
Nous parlons et nous nous combattons. Toujours avec la même envie. Toujours avec les mêmes résultats. Mais toujours en secret.

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux Naruto ! Mon cher élève ! Tu vas te tuer si tu continues comme ça. Je n'ai pas pu aider Sasuke à temps, il est trop tard.

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux, Naruto-kun ! Je veux bien t'aider en te soignant tout le temps mais tu risques de mourir ! Notre belle équipe sept n'est plus. Pense plutôt à ton rêve de Hokage !

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux comme tu me les as ouvert Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ton destin de l'aider. Il est perdu tout au fond d'un gouffre de noirceur sans fond. Tu ne peux plus rien.

**Aufgepasst ich komme**_  
_

Naruto ! Tu n'as jamais été un stratège comme moi. Pourquoi tu te jettes toujours tête baissée dans le danger ? J'arrive, je vais t'aider !

**Zeig dich nicht**_  
_

Sasuke Uchiwa ! On ne s'est jamais vus, mais tu peux être sûr que si tu reviens au village, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait endurer à Naruto ! Foi de Hokage !

**Versteck dich**_  
_

Cache-toi Sasuke, car si je te trouve avant Naruto, tu vas découvrir que dans la Racine, on nous apprend à torturer le plus longtemps possible. Tu vas souffrir.

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux Sasuke-kun ! Moi, Naruto, je peux t'aider !

**Versteck dich**_  
_

Cache-toi, Kyuubi ! Je ne veux pas que tu blesses mes amis et Sasuke-kun !

**Augen Auf ich komme**_  
_

Ouvre les yeux, gamin ! Idiot ! Ton cher Sasuke est irrécupérable. Laisse-moi juste m'en occuper. Je te promets de ne pas blesser tes amis. Juste tuer cette vermine d'Uchiwa.

**Versteck dich**_  
_

Cache-toi Sasuke-kun ! Je veux que ça continue encore longtemps comme ça.

**Aufgepasst ich komme**_  
_

Attention Naruto-baka ! J'arrive vers toi !

**Zeig dich nicht**_  
_

NE TE MONTRE PAAAAAAS !

* * *

Donc, la traduction des paroles pour ceux que ça intéresse :

_Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché  
__Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché_

___Je suis de nouveau aux aguets,  
__Car nous jouons à notre jeu  
__De nouveau j'attends au pied du ____mur  
__De nouveau je me tiens a proximité du but  
__Et puis j'entends ta respiration  
__Et je respire ta peur  
__Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps,  
__Car je sais ce que tu exiges_  


___________________Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché  
__Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché_

_____________________1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10_

_____________________Ouvre les yeux j'arrive_  
_Ouvre les yeux j'arrive_  
_Ouvre les yeux j'arrive  
__Attention j'arrive  
__Ne te montre __pas_  


___________________________Constamment je scande ton nom  
__Constamment je cherche ton visage  
__Quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé,  
__Nous jouons à Action ou ____Vérité_  


_____________________________________Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché_  
_Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché_

_______________________________________1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10_

_______________________________________Ouvre les yeux ____j'arrive_  
_Ouvre les yeux ____j'arrive_  
_Ouvre les yeux ____j'arrive  
__Attention j'arrive  
__Ne te montre pas  
__Cache-toi  
__Ouvre les yeux j'arrive  
__Cache-toi  
__Ouvre les yeux j'arrive  
__Cache-toi  
__Attention j'arrive  
__Ne te montre pas_  


_________________________________________________________1, 2, 3, 4 Pierre angulaire - il faut que tout soit caché_

___________________________________________________________Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché_  
_Pierre angulaire, Pierre angulaire, il faut que tout soit caché_

_____________________________________________________________Ouvre les yeux j'arrive_  
_Ouvre les yeux j'arrive_  
_Ouvre les yeux j'arrive  
__Attention j'arrive  
__Ne te montre pas  
__Cache-toi  
__Ouvre les yeux j'arrive  
__Cache-toi  
__Ouvre les yeux j'arrive  
__Cache-toi  
__Attention j'arrive  
__Ne te montre pas_  



End file.
